Leave him for me
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Aunque recién había sido reclutado para unirse a la legión, había algo que le molestaba; esa presencia que parecía ser la sombra de Erwin y no lo dejaba en ningún momento. No importaba cuanto intentara hablar con él a solas, Mike siempre aparecía cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo. Sin embargo, lo peor eran los rumores que corrían por el cuartel y que involucraban a ambos rubios.


**Hola, se suponía que este fic iba a ser comedia, pero tengo el drama en la sangre y me salió naturalmente, aun así creo que quedó mejor y más largo de lo que esperaba. Ojalá lo disfruten y no olviden dejar su opinión, me hace muy feliz saber qué piensan de lo que escribo.**

 **Escribí esta historia como un regalo por el cumpleaños de Izuspp, a quien admiro mucho como escritora y adoro como amiga. Espero que te guste y sea lo que esperabas. Te amo y te odio -corazones-.**

 **Por otro lado, este fic es previo a los sucesos de la historia y sucede poco después de que Levi se uniera a la legión.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Leave him for me**

"Hoy hueles diferente". Apenas habían sido tres simples palabras, pero bastaron para desatar el caos en el interior de su mente, y no era por lo que significaban, ni siquiera por la forma en que habían sido dichas, más bien, era la persona que las había pronunciado lo que le tenía de tan mal humor desde hacía ya varios días.

Y no, tampoco era que el humor de Levi fuera bueno todo el tiempo, pero esos últimos días había empeorado tanto, que varios de sus subordinados habían comenzado a temer por sus vidas a causa de los constantes regaños que recibían de su parte durante los entrenamientos. Justo el día anterior, había derribado sin esfuerzo a un recluta que parecía no estar de acuerdo con que un "paseo a caballo" fuera considerado parte de la práctica.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, lo hubiera enviado de vuelta al cuartel andando, pero no ese día. En vez de eso, se encargó de mostrarle lo horrible que sería perder el control de su caballo asustando al animal, logrando así que este lo dejara caer al suelo donde, en sus propias palabras, ningún titán dudaría en devorarlo por su propia incompetencia. No era su intención burlarse de él, pero no soportaba a los soldados que parecían no tomar en serio la amenaza a la que se enfrentaban.

Al igual que no soportaba al rubio amigo de su comandante.

Mike, el alto y rubio líder de escuadrón, era lo único que se interponía entre él y su recién descubierto deseo de acercarse a Erwin. Claro que no podía culparlo, después de todo, varias veces había insinuado que aún no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo a solas con Erwin, pues temía que cumpliera su objetivo de asesinarlo, y ellos no podían permitirse perder al hombre más importante de la legión por una venganza.

Si bien era cierto que sus intenciones al principio eran esas, también lo era que su sed de venganza había amainado y mutado, producto de sus pocas interacciones y encuentros, en algo más cercano a la admiración. Quizás, siendo honesto, lo que sentía por Erwin rebasaba ligeramente la admiración.

Algunas veces, se preguntaba si Erwin, siendo tan inteligente, sería una buena compañía para tomar una taza de té en alguna tarde libre; si quizás encontrarían algún tema de conversación con el que ambos se sintieran cómodos y si, de algún modo, disfrutarían tanto la compañía del otro que aquella tarde terminaría por repetirse varias veces más hasta volverse costumbre.

Normalmente procuraba mantenerse ocupado, pero era cuando estaba solo en su habitación o caminando por las áreas comunes que inevitablemente terminaba pensando en Erwin. Las pocas veces que habían hablado de algo que no estuviera relacionado con los titanes, había sido después de las reuniones, cuando el recién nombrado comandante le preguntaba cómo se sentía o si había logrado acostumbrarse a la vida en el cuartel. Por mucho que deseara responder con sinceridad y, si tenía suerte, prolongar la conversación, Erwin siempre estaba acompañado por su "perro guardián", por lo que siempre terminaba dando respuestas cortas y alejándose de inmediato.

Convencido de que sólo deseaba conversar un poco con él sin nadie que los interrumpiera, Levi había comenzado a seguirlo en sus ratos libres en busca de una oportunidad para acercarse. Lo veía durante los entrenamientos, dando órdenes antes de salir a alguna expedición, informando los resultados durante las reuniones, caminando por los pasillos… De esa forma, siguiéndolo de lejos, Levi había tenido que admitir que lo suyo con Erwin se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión.

Pero, aunque a su modo disfrutaba ver a Erwin en todas esas facetas suyas, siempre había algo que le molestaba; era esa presencia que parecía ser su sombra y no lo dejaba en ningún momento. No importaba cuanto lo intentara o cuanto planeara encontrar un momento para hablar con él a solas, Mike siempre aparecía cuando al fin estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor. Lo peor de todo, lo que tenía a Levi de pésimo humor desde hacía varios días, eran los rumores que corrían por el cuartel y que involucraban a ambos rubios. No importaba a donde fuera o con quien hablara, todo el mundo parecía coincidir en que esos dos eran sospechosamente cercanos desde sus tiempos en la academia. Si observaba detenidamente, él también era capaz de notar esa cercanía que todos mencionaban.

Fue por eso que ese comentario aparentemente casual de parte de Mike le había irritado al punto de terminar liberando toda esa frustración con sus subordinados. Y no era para menos; que el tipo notara un cambio en el aroma de Erwin solo podía significar una cosa: él solía olerlo con regularidad.

En su mente, Levi era capaz de imaginar cientos de escenarios distintos en los cuales Mike se encontraba tan cerca de Erwin que no podía evitar distinguir su aroma, o el propio Erwin lo atraía hacia sí mismo para que lo oliera, incluso podía llegar a imaginarlos compartiendo la cama cuando su mente llevaba ya un buen tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto.

Y todo eso sin mencionar que ya un par de veces le había visto inclinarse hacia Erwin, llevar su nariz hasta su cuello y olfatear descaradamente sin importarle quien estuviera mirando, cosa que tampoco parecía incomodar al comandante, pues simplemente sonreía y continuaba lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Llegado a ese punto, Levi, convencido de que había algo más entre ellos que una simple amistad, se preguntaba qué podía ver Erwin en un hombre como Mike. Sí, el tipo era alto y tenía un olfato tan bueno que podía detectar a los titanes mucho antes de que llegaran, pero estaba seguro de que no había nada más allá de eso. No parecía interesante, no hablaba mucho y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera le prestaba atención; era como si simplemente se limitara a asentir y seguirlo por todas partes. Justo como un perro.

No importaba cuanto lo pensara o intentara entenderlo, era simplemente ridículo. Erwin, que siempre era amable y solía hablar mucho cuando estaba planeando alguna estrategia, no podía encontrarse cómodo con alguien tan indiferente. Además, Levi estaba seguro de que era así todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando lo veía con otras personas, su comportamiento era exactamente el mismo.

¿Qué tenía Mike que no tuviera él? Tal vez a Erwin le gustaban los hombres más altos, o silenciosos, o quizás era que él hablaba tanto que prefería a alguien que se limitara a escuchar. Por otro lado, estaba seguro de que no lo seguía sólo por hacerle compañía, de algún modo, debía ser también algún tipo de protector, pues siempre parecía estar alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera representar un peligro para Erwin. Levi, por ejemplo.

Quizás él no era tan alto como Mike, pero sí que podía ser silencioso, y no sólo eso, también estaba convencido de que era mucho más fuerte, además de que confiaba tanto en su instinto que no necesitaba "oler" el peligro para poder protegerlo. Podía ser una buena compañía y, si Erwin quisiera, le ayudaría a planear sus estrategias, de modo, claro, que el rubio no tuviera que correr tantos peligros.

Ah… Sí tan sólo pudiera acercarse un poco a él… Si lo pensaba un poco, era normal que Mike no le permitiera acercarse a él, no sólo porque había intentado matarlo antes, también porque era su pareja y, seguramente, prefería ser él con quien Erwin pasara el tiempo. Además, era obvio que Mike lo conocía mejor, tenía la ventaja de haber estado con él desde antes de unirse a la legión, mientras que él no llevaba más de unos meses ahí, sin mencionar que su llegada no había sido precisamente motivo de alegría.

Quizás era mejor así, después de todo él no conocía a Erwin como quisiera, no tenía nada que ofrecerle y ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que haría con su vida ahora. Pero sí estaba seguro de algo: su decisión de seguir a Erwin hasta el mismo infierno.

* * *

Luego de varios días dándole vueltas al asunto, Levi había pasado de la depresión a la ira y de vuelta a la depresión. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en Erwin y en acercarse a él, que un par de veces se había quedado de pie en medio de los entrenamientos sin recordar exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo y, en otra ocasión, se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que se olvidó de comer hasta que su comida estaba ya demasiado fría, sin mencionar todas las veces que había mirado fijamente al comandante durante largos minutos cuando llegaba a cruzarse en su camino. Se sentía totalmente ridículo.

Sabía que no podía permitir que eso le afectara, mucho menos estando fuera de los muros, pero ese tiempo de reflexión había servido al menos para aclarar su mente y, al parecer, comprender lo que sentía por el rubio. Viéndolo de lejos, admirando su determinación en combate y cruzando apenas un par de palabras cada vez que se encontraban, Levi finalmente había sido consciente de lo que el hombre le provocaba, aunque no se atrevía a ponerle nombre.

Sin embargo, si de algo estaba seguro, era de la diferencia tan grande que existía entre Mike y él. Para bien o para mal, ambos eran totalmente opuestos, y no había tardado en listar todo punto de comparación que pudiera encontrar entre ambos. Desde su estatura y color de cabello hasta su personalidad y la confianza que Erwin depositaba en cada uno de ellos. Sin importar como lo viera, él no era rival para el rubio.

Claro que eso no significaba que fuera a rendirse. Si tan sólo pudiera demostrarle a Erwin que él también era digno de confianza y, quizás, de estar a su lado, tanto o más que Mike, estaba seguro de que su comandante al menos aceptaría reunirse con él sin necesidad de una escolta. La pregunta era, ¿cómo podría demostrarle aquello si nunca estaban solos?

Levi, preso de la frustración, lanzó un golpe a la pared a su lado, permitiéndose pensar en el dolor que ahora se extendía por su brazo para olvidar, al menos por uno momento, el asunto que le tenía tan irritado. Por desgracia, la distracción no le duró mucho tiempo, pues un grito ahogado llamó su atención.

—Creí que tus intenciones de asesinarme habían cesado. —Frente a él, a menos de un metro de distancia, Erwin le miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, aunque sus ojos contrastaban con la pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. —Debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa.

Aunque él mismo también se encontraba sorprendido por el repentino encuentro, y por la ausencia de su "perro", no tardó en recomponerse y volver a su expresión habitual. No era normal en él el distraerse hasta el punto de no notar que alguien se aproximaba, aún más tratándose de Erwin, pero haber lanzado un golpe hacia la pared en el momento preciso en que el rubio pasaba a su lado tenía que ser una broma. Una muy mala broma del destino.

—Estaba distraído, no volverá a suceder.

Disimulando apenas un suspiro, Levi continuó su camino aun si no tenía un destino planeado. Si alguna vez había tenido una oportunidad para hablar adecuadamente con Erwin, había sido esa. Y lo había arruinado. Tal vez ahora aumentaría la seguridad a su alrededor, o tal vez finalmente acabarían por expulsarlo de la legión por ser un peligro para el comandante, o simplemente se le limitaría el contacto con él para evitar que volviera a "atentar" contra su vida. Sí, era en realidad muy estúpido, pero todas las posibilidades en ese momento parecían cobrar sentido para él. Todo excepto lo que vino después.

—Levi, ¿tienes tiempo? Hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo.

Levi detuvo sus pasos al instante, girando de vuelta hacia él mientras buscaba con la mirada al rubio más alto a su alrededor. Al notar su ausencia, una parte de él quiso creer que tal vez no estaba todo perdido, sin embargo, su parte racional era más fuerte y tuvo que hacer lo que resultaba más adecuado, sin importar cuando lo odiara.

—Claro, iré a buscar a Mike y entonces…

—Espera —fue interrumpido por su superior—, en realidad me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

La sonrisa del rubio no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero sus ojos siempre habían sido más sinceros y Levi había aprendido a leer sus emociones en ellos, más allá de solo admirar el color que tanto le recordaba al del cielo fuera de los muros, y podía decir con certeza que el rubio estaba ansioso, quizás debido a la ausencia de su protector, aunque estaba convencido de que Erwin era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse cargo de cualquier situación por sí mismo. De cualquier forma, no tenía intención alguna de atacarlo; ni siquiera de quedarse mucho tiempo a solas con él si era que en verdad le incomodaba.

—Bien. Espero que sea rápido.

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Quizás había sido su imaginación, pero Erwin parecía incluso divertido al pronunciar esas palabras, aunque no había tenido oportunidad de responder pues de inmediato había sido guiado por el rubio hasta su despacho, ese lugar al que tenía, implícitamente, prohibido entrar si Mike no estaba cerca.

En el momento en que la puerta fue abierta, casi hubiera jurado que el otro rubio ya se encontraba dentro, por lo que su sorpresa fue evidente al notar que estaba equivocado. Ahí no había nadie más que ellos dos. Estar a solas con él era lo que por tanto tiempo había estado esperando, pero en ese preciso instante hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque alguien más se apareciera. Estar en el despacho de Erwin con él, solos, resultaba intimidante en más de un sentido.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —La pregunta, como toda la situación, lo dejó todavía más confundido. Si sólo iban a hablar por poco tiempo, ¿qué sentido tenía ofrecerle algo de beber? Seguramente solo estaba siendo atento, Levi dudaba que hubiera intenciones ocultas detrás de ese ofrecimiento.

—Agua.

El comandante pareció decepcionado de su respuesta, aunque Levi no supo interpretar cuál podría ser la razón detrás de esa reacción. Quizás se había equivocado y Erwin realmente no esperaba tener que servirle nada.

—Levi… —Una vez más, un rastro de ansiedad se reflejó en sus ojos azules. —Tengo una caja de té negro que acaba de llegar, pensé que te gustaría probarla.

Tal vez, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocado, y Erwin realmente no estuviera tan incómodo con su compañía. Sólo por un instante, se permitió creer que él también había estado buscando una oportunidad para hablar con él en privado, aunque descartó la idea de inmediato ante lo absurda que resultaba.

—Claro, por qué no.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos, siendo interrumpido tan solo por el golpeteo de las tazas mientras Erwin las colocaba sobre el escritorio y, después, por el sonido del agua cayendo en ellas lentamente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Erwin le ofreciera una de las tazas, pero al parecer los modales no eran excusa suficiente para que la conversación fluyera entre ellos una vez más. En ese preciso instante, Levi echo de menos esos encuentros en los que apenas intercambiaban una o dos palabras.

—Qué extraño que Mike no esté aquí todavía. —El comentario había salido de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, pero al parecer no había servido más que para volver el ambiente aún más pesado.

—¿Mike?

Erwin, que ya había tomado asiento frente a él, lo miró con curiosidad como si hubiera preguntado algo cuya respuesta era obvia.

—Nunca se separa de ti, es como una sombra. —Respondió restándole importancia antes de tomar un largo sorbo de té. Era delicioso, más de lo que había esperado. De toda esa desagradable situación, el sabor y el aroma del té eran lo más rescatable.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera desobedecer las órdenes que recibió. —Respondió después de ocultar una sonrisa tras su propia taza. —Siendo sincero, hay muchas personas que no confían en ti, era de esperarse que lo obligaran a vigilarte de cerca. Aunque debo admitir que yo tengo parte de responsabilidad en esto, yo fui quien le pidió que me informara de todos tus movimientos. Me disculpo por eso.

—¿Vigilarme? Todo este tiempo creí que estaba protegiéndote de mí.

La confusión de Levi era casi palpable, tanto, que Erwin no pudo evitarlo y una suave risa escapó de sus labios. Al menos para él, todo eso estaba resultando bastante entretenido, en especial, el hecho de poder distinguir lo que parecía ser genuina preocupación en la voz de su subordinado.

—No, puede que no lo parezca, pero no necesito que me protejan de ti.

Para Erwin, la simple idea de tener a alguien detrás de él tan solo por temor a que Levi intentara atacarlo resultaba absurda, no porque pensara que Levi era débil, sino porque confiaba en él lo suficiente para apostar su vida a que eso no pasaría.

—No me subestimes, si quisiera, podría matarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No podía evitarlo, que Erwin precisamente fuera quien lo subestimara le ofendía más de lo que lo haría de haber sido cualquier otra persona. A Levi le gustaba pensar que su superior lo veía como alguien fuerte, y que por esa razón había insistido en que se uniera a la legión, pero al parecer todo ese tiempo se había estado engañando.

—Eso es algo que tengo muy presente, tanto como confío en que no lo harás.

Entonces, la seguridad con que habían sido pronunciadas esas palabras fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir avergonzarse por haberlo insinuado. En verdad lo estaba echando a perder, a pesar de lo mucho que había ansiado que ese encuentro se diera, ahora sólo podía esperar que todo terminara pronto y poder salir de ahí.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? —Preguntó intentando desviar la atención y apurar lo que fuera que Erwin quisiera hablar. —Esto está siendo muy largo y tu "amigo" debe estar preocupado.

—Estoy seguro de que lo está, aunque he tratado de convencerlo de que no corro peligro a tu lado.

Para Erwin, cada vez era más difícil ocultar lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo en ese momento. No sólo había pasado mucho tiempo deseando poder pasar un rato a solas con Levi, había además conseguido de contrabando el té que sabía que le gustaría tan solo para ese momento y había ordenado que Mike se hiciera cargo de supervisar el cargamento de provisiones que llegaría esa noche.

Todo lo había planeado cuidadosamente para conseguir al menos una hora junto al hombre que había robado su atención desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez en el subterráneo, con el único fin de averiguar si quizás tendría alguna oportunidad de ser más cercano a él. Y ahora, todo había tomado un rumbo bastante inesperado que, más que molestarle, lo complacía. Quizás no había confundido esas intensas miradas que Levi le dedicaba cuando se encontraban en los pasillos.

—Yo podría hacerlo mejor. —Comentó de pronto el más bajo, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y provocando en él verdadera confusión.

—¿Qué cosa?

Aunque podía deberse al calor de la bebida que estaban compartiendo, Erwin podía jurar que un tenue sonrojo adornaba el rostro de Levi en ese instante. Seguramente era su imaginación descontrolada.

Levi no cabía en si mismo por la vergüenza. Primero insinuaba que sus deseos de matarlo seguían existiendo y, ahora, también agregaba su deseo de sustituir a Mike como su protector y, posiblemente, también como su pareja. Levi ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál de los dos roles era exactamente el que deseaba tomar.

—Protegerte, soy más fuerte y astuto que él. —No sabía a quién estaba tratando de convencer, si a Erwin o a sí mismo, pero su no había duda alguna en sus palabras. Si tuviera que dar su vida para salvarlo, ni siquiera lo pensaría.

—Lo sé.

—Erwin, déjalo. Déjame tomar su lugar.

No supo con que intención lo decía, pero Levi intentó convencerse de que se refería únicamente a su relación de protección. Estaba de más hacer la aclaración pues confiaba en que Erwin entendería. Además, no estaba en posición de pedirle que dejara a su pareja por él cuando él mismo no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía por él. Obviamente, aquello no era más que una vil mentira; ni siquiera supo en qué momento pasó, pero había caído rendido ante ese hombre.

Erwin, sin embargo, se encontraba más que complacido con todo aquello. Contrario a lo que esperaba, su reunión con Levi estaba resultando agradablemente informativa. Su instinto nunca se equivocaba y, aunque su experiencia en relaciones anteriores era limitada, estaba seguro de que deseaba intentar algo con Levi, incluso si no estaba seguro de qué exactamente podría ser ese "algo".

—No sé que te han dicho, pero yo no estoy saliendo con él. Aunque si eso es lo que quieres, no tengo ningún problema. En realidad, estaría halagado.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ahora fue su turno de mostrarse confundido. Al parecer, toda ese asunto se había salido de control y ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de sobre qué se suponía que estaban hablando. ¿Sería posible que Erwin en verdad lo tomara como su escolta?

—Que salga contigo.

No. Al parecer no era eso lo que el rubio estaba pensando. En realidad, ambos parecían estar pensando en cosas totalmente diferentes. Levi lo observó incrédulo por un minuto que se sintió eterno, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos alguna prueba de que estuviera bromeando, o esperando a que quizás el propio Erwin aclarara que sólo estaba jugando y que él era demasiado iluso al creer que aquello era siquiera posible. Cualquier cosa estaría bien, incluso si resultaba que habia escuchado mal y todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Pero la aclaración nunca llegó, peor aún, sus palabras no hicieron más que confirmar que no había escuchado mal.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Erwin no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Estaba convencido de que Levi aceptaría su propuesta, quizás no de forma explícita y obviamente no esperaba una respuesta cursi o una reacción llena de emoción, pero estaba convencido de que ese sería el comienzo de algo bueno. Aún así, Erwin se sorprendió agradablemente al descubrir que había estado equivocado.

—En tus sueños. —Respondió Levi a la defensiva, convencido de que Erwin no era exactamente cómo lo había imaginado. Era muy distinto. Y le gustaba.

—Ah, en mis sueños no sabes todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. —No pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente, en especial ahora que casi podía jurar que Levi también estaba interesado en él de la misma forma.

—Estás loco. —Se quejó, molesto por el repentino giro en los acontecimientos, mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a escapar de ese lugar. Y no, no era que le molestara que Erwin sugiriera que saldría con él, lo que había logrado ponerlo verdaderamente incómodo era el hecho de haber perdido el control de la situación.

Erwin lo hacía sentir indefenso, acorralado. Aunque al principio había sido él quien estaba detrás del rubio con el fin de aniquilarlo, ahora los lugares habían cambiado, y era él quien se había convertido en la presa del hombre más obstinado que jamás hubiera conocido. Sentirse vulnerable era algo que nunca había experimentado, al igual que nunca había esperado que sentirse de esa forma pudiera ser algo agradable al tratarse de Erwin.

—Levi. —Con ambos codos sobre el escritorio y su rostro apoyado en sus manos, Erwin clavó sus penetrantes ojos en los suyos luego de que girara para verlo desde la puerta, mostrando la misma expresión que tenía cuando sus planes daban resultado. —Vuelve aquí mañana después de la cena, le ordenaré a Mike que deje de seguirte.

—Sí, claro. Puedes sentarte a esperar.

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar el lugar, sin embargo, volvió cada noche después de esa sin falta, hasta que aquello terminó por volverse una costumbre, y su relación con Erwin, más profunda de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.


End file.
